That's The Way It's Meant To Be
by Pirate Mutant Superhero
Summary: Person Number 2: From the episode Fear Itself. What is happening to Raven? The truth is being revealed and things are finally falling into place. Songfic, oneshot. Cyborg & Raven


By Person Number 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or _That's The Way It's Meant To Be_ by Point of Grace

That's The Way It's Meant To Be

The truth was revealed the first time they met Control Freak; strange, plump, funny and a bit slow teen who acted more like a fan boy than an actual villain. That was when he attacked the video store and it ended up with Beast Boy renting _Wicked Scary_. The scariest movie ever made; as he had been told anyway.

That night, they watched the movie. Beast Boy was hiding behind the sofa the entire time, Robin was staring at the screen stunned and Starfire was hiding behind the Boy Wonder's cape. Cyborg had a look of shock on his face, claiming that the movie made him feel sicker than he had felt when he ate the candy brought to life by Control Freak and Raven was just as shaken but she didn't show it.

As the others admitted that that was one of the scariest things they had ever witnessed, Raven simply stated, "I don't do fear." When Raven voiced these four words, she had somehow let out her biggest secret she had ever kept inside.

_**Every single heart needs a home  
**__**Everybody needs a touch of human kindness  
**__**It's no wonder we feel alone  
**__**Cause all in all we need each other**_

So when all of the Titans were in bed, the high pitched scream was heard all throughout the tower and the team were all convinced that the movie had come to life as Beast Boy had predicted. As a dramatic Beast Boy panicked, claiming that the monster inside the movie was going to hunt them all down one by one. It turned out that he was right.

It was then that Beast Boy had been caught by the monster and the remaining four were shocked. Robin, being the rational and logical detective as he was, solved the case as they entered the evidence room. Yet before he could voice his suspicions, he was also captured by the monster and was taken away before he could say anything.

The three left had decided to search the entire tower for the two missing Titans, and that included the basement; the place Starfire was most frightened of in the whole tower. Then she was caught, and only Cyborg and Raven were left.

"We'll get through this, all right? Don't be scared," Cyborg had reassured Raven, showing her a fraction of how he felt. However, she took it the wrong way and insisted that she wasn't afraid. It was then that Cyborg had also been captured, leaving Raven quite alone in the tower.

_**Everybody has a day  
**__**When it seems that everything is going nowhere  
**__**Looking for a touch from above to find God's love  
**__**And in it all you know we need each other  
**__**Let's understand that we're in it together**_

After Cyborg had disappeared, she was assaulted by creatures as well as the monster from the movie. As her powers were disabled, she couldn't do anything, but convince herself that she wasn't scared.

"I…I am afraid. I'm afraid."

That was realisation, realisation for more than one reason.

When she awoke, she saw all of her friends and team mates gathered around her and Cyborg held out his hand to help her up. As Robin told all of them that it was Raven who was doing all the scary things to the tower, all were relieved, including Raven. Yet there was something that the Boy Wonder hadn't said, something he was hiding.

_**Take a ride through the streets of gold  
**__**On a train that's going to set us free  
**__**Hand in hand we will share the load  
**__**We're strong together as a family tree  
**__**Just reach out and you know I'll be there  
**__**In your time of need  
**__**That's the way it's meant to be**_

TT

That is where the story is now. The Titans were cleaning up the tower, claiming that the haunted house Raven had provided was actually the scariest thing they had ever witnessed.

However, Starfire noticed that Robin was acting slightly differently, like he was hiding something. So the Tamaranean princess flew over to the leader of their team and decided to question him, seeing if he would say anything.

"Robin, are you the ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Star. I'm fine," Robin replied, looking at her.

_**If somebody lets you down  
**__**Don't you want to turn away and run for cover  
**__**Don't let it steal your joy don't let it destroy  
**__**'Cause in it all you know we need each other  
**__**It's by design that we're all in it together**_

"But Robin, you are acting like you are hiding something. Do you wish to share it with me? I will not tell anyone. You have my promise." Starfire said sincerely.

"Uh, well… …ok then. You know how all of us were disappearing one at a time? Raven wasn't doing it in any random order. First her powers didn't work, and then Beast Boy went, then me, then you and then Cyborg. Afterwards, she got rid of them right? So in other words, it was her fear of the things she loved would disappear. So the sequence of what happened was in the order from least to most. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. So, Raven holds Cyborg the dearest from us all?"

"Yes. Thanks Star, you really helped," Robin answered.

Starfire beamed, "I welcome you!"

TT

Raven was meditating on the roof when Cyborg poked his head around the door. He took a swift look at his surrounding and focused his attention on the pale girl in front of him.

"Raven?"

Raven turned around and fixed her attention on the half metal teen.

"What?" Raven slowly fell to the ground and resorted to sitting on it.

"Well, after the whole incident with the haunted house; I just guessed that you wanted someone to talk you. I mean… … I would, and I know that you're human as well; so sometimes you have to let out your feelings, so I'm here for you to talk to. I'll be in the garage if you need me." Cyborg said and then turned to leave.

_**Take a ride through the streets of gold  
**__**On a train that's gonna set us free  
**__**Hand in hand we will share the load  
**__**We're strong together as a family tree  
**__**Just reach out and you know I'll be there  
**__**You can count on me  
**__**That's the way it's meant to be**_

Raven was still shocked at what Cyborg had said to her. She had never thought that Cyborg would say anything like that to her.

"Before, why'd you say that?" Raven asked quietly, still gazing at her friend.

"Huh?"

"You know, what you told me just after Starfire disappeared. That we'd get through it. Why'd you say that?" Raven questioned.

Cyborg moved to sit next to her on the roof, "Well, firstly I knew you were scared and I wanted to help you and also because I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, thank you. It actually helped," Raven uttered, struggling to keep her voice free of emotion.

Cyborg's face split into a grin as he looked at the demon in front of him. "No problem."

_**We're in it together  
**_**_'Cause that's the way it's meant it to be_**

"I know this is kind of weird coming from me and all that but… I was really scared when you guys vanished and my powers weren't working and… …" Raven trailed off into silence as Cyborg nodded to indicate that he understood.

"Raven, I wanted to ask you a question; but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Um, when your powers stopped working and we all started disappearing, was it in any random order, or did it have an order to do with something?"

Raven sighed. She knew someone was going to bring up the question sooner or later. "You hit the nail on the head. It was in a specific order. It happened in order of what I really feared from least to most. So, as I consider my powers less important than my friends; they went first."

"Sorry for asking, but why did Beast Boy go first?" Cyborg questioned.

"I thought that if all of you were to disappear, I would miss Beast Boy the least; especially his pathetic jokes!" Raven rolled her eyes when she talked about his jokes.

Cyborg chuckled slightly. "Ok… …"

Raven knew he wanted her to continue, so she did. To her amazement, it actually worked talking to Cyborg about what happened. "Then went Robin. I care for him like a sister would to a brother. Then went Starfire; She's close to me and we share a connection ever since that puppet incident. Lastly... you were gone and… …" Raven cut herself off and didn't look like she wanted to finish the sentence.

"What?" Cyborg urged her to tell him.

_**Take a ride through the streets of gold  
**__**On a train that's going to set us free  
**__**Hand in hand we will share the load  
**__**We're strong together as a family tree  
**__**Just reach out and you know I'll be there  
**__**In your time of need  
**__**That's the way it's meant to be**_

"I…I would miss you the most. I'm most afraid that you'll disappear, leave me all alone," Raven uttered quietly, her amethyst eyes cast downwards.

Cyborg moved closer to her and tilted her chin up to meet his grey eyes. "No, I won't. Remember? I told you not to be afraid. That we'd get through it. I won't disappear and leave you Raven. I can't."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't leave you even if I tried. I…I love you Raven. I've loved you for a long time."

"I…I…I also… love you Cyborg."

_**Just reach out and you know I'll be there  
**__**In your time of need  
**__**That's the way it's meant to be**_

Then that was the moment of realisation as both leaned in and kissed.

"That was the reason wasn't it? You were most scared of me disappearing because you love me," Cyborg noticed, understanding what had happened.

"Yes. That is why." Raven answered, still gazing at him; no longer trying to stay emotionless.

She had opened up to him, and he had helped her. That's the way it's meant to be.

_**That's the way it's meant to be  
**_**_That's the way it's meant to be…_**


End file.
